Anime Warriors Among Us
Anime Warriors Among Us is a spinoff of Injustice: Gods Among with Anime. The story and the Character roles will be different but will still retain most simalarites. The Regime is lead by Goku who has lost his wife and first child to the Death Note. Some characters will be different side's despite the orignal injustice cast. Characters: Goku Friezia Vegeta Light Yagami Sailor Moon Queen Beryl Ash and Pikachu N and Zoroark Luffy Sakazuki Toshiro Hitsugaya Nami Naruto Uzumaki Misa Amane Zoro Sakura Death the Kid Kakashi Mello Rock Lee Sesshōmaru Edward Elric Madara Inuyasha Cell Zero Lord Beerus Kohta Hirano L Pain Obito Neji Sasuke Uchida Ichigo Kurosaki Gaara Bobobo Orochimanu Hinata Admiral Akainu Season Pass 1 Boruto Rukia Kuchiki Itachi Unchiha Demigra Jin Kazama (quest) Season Pass 2 Momotaro Medaka Sarada Raditz Darth Vader (quest) ''Season Pass 3 '' Gasser Yusuke Black Star Envy Dragonoid (quest) Alt Character's: Some Charter's have an extra costume but are not the same person; Night Wing ( Damine Wayne ) - Mello ( Death Note ) Green Lantern ( John Stewart ) - Misty and Starmie ( Pokèmon ) Flashpoint Batman ( Thomas Wayne ) - Cyborg Super Man - Area's: 1. Mount Paozu ( Dragon Ball Z ) 2. Wammy's House ( Death Note ) 3. Parsley City ( Dragon Ball Z ) 4. World martial Arts Tournameny ( Dragon Ball Z ) 5. Shinihami Realm ( Death Note ) 6. Fort Briggs ( Full Metal Alchemist ) 7. D Point ( Sailor Moon ) 8. Horai Island ( Code Geass ) 9. Aspertia City ( Pokemon ) 10. Black City ( Pokemon ) 300px-Mount_Paozu-02.jpg|Mount Paozu 200px-WorlMartialArtsTournamentBuuSaga.png|World martial Arts Tournament 230px-GizardWasteland.jpg|Gizard Wasteland Wammy's_house.jpg|Wammy's House 275px-Shinigami-realm1.JPG|Shinihami Realm Horai island.jpg|Horai Island Fort Briggs.jpg|Fort Briggs D point.jpg|D Point Black City.png|Black City Aspertia City.png|Aspertia City Konoha.jpg|Konoha 10th Division Barracks.jpg|10th Division Barracks Fujimi Academy.jpg|Fujimi Academy Urahara Shoten.jpg|Urahara Shoten Onigumo's cave.png|Onigumo'e Cave Amazon Lily.png|Amazon Lily 12. Konoha ( Naruto ) 13. Onigumo's Cave ( Naruto ) 14. 10th Division Barracks ( Blech ) 15. Amazon Lily ( One Piece ) 16. Urahara ( Blech) 17. Fujimi academy ( High School of the Dead ) L's Exile: * L ( Leader ) * Zoro ( Deceased ) * Naruto ( Deceased ) L Insurgency.jpeg|L ( Insurgency) Zoro Insurgency.jpeg|Zoro ( Insurgency ) Naruto Insurgency.png|Naruto ( Insurgency ) Bobobo Insurgency.png|DLC Bobobo ( Insurgency ) luffy Insurgency.jpg|Luffy Insurgency Edward Elric Regime .png|Edward Elric Insurgency/Regime Vegeta Insurgency.jpg|Vegeta Insurgency Sasuke Insurgency.png|Sasuke Insurgency *Bobobo *Luffy *Edward ( Defects from Regime ) *Vegata ( Deceased ) *Saskue *Sakura *Black Star *Shun Kazami *Gasser Goku's Legion: * Goku ( Leader ) * Zero ( Defected Deceased ) * Sakazuki ( Military General ) * Sesshōmaru ( Enforcer ) * Death the Kid ( Weapon Expert ) * Khouta Hirano ( Deceased ) * Ash and Raichu * Ichigo * Sailor Moon * Frieza * Hitsuyaga * Mello * N * Nami * Inuyasha ( Brainwashed) * Gaara ( Brainwashed) * Cell ( Brainwashed) * Envy ( Brainwashed) Goku Regime.jpg|Goku Regime Zero Regime.jpeg|Zero Regime Sakazuki Regime.png|Sakazuki Regime Sesshomaru Regime.png|Sesshomaru Death The Kid Regime.jpg|Death the kid Hirano Regime.jpg|Hirano Regime Ash and Richu Regime.png|Ash And Raichu Regime Ichigo Regime.jpg|Ichigo Reimge Hitsuyga Reimge.png|Hitsuyga Regime Mello ( Regime ).png|Mello Regime Frieza Regime .png|Frieza Regime N Regime.png|N Regime Nami Regime.png|Nami Regime Sailor Moon Regime.PNG|Sailor Moon Regime Gaara Regime.jpeg|Gaara Regime Cell Regime.png|Cell Regime Inuyasha Regime.jpeg|Inuyasha Regime One Earth ( Netural ): * Ligth Yagami ( Deceased ? ) * Queen Beryl * Itachi Unchiha ( Deceased ) * Rukia Kuchiki ( Deceased ) Camo Apperance: These People can be seen in the background fo the Stages or in The Story mode but not Playable: * Cheren ( Pokemon ) In The Progule of Story Mode. * Tessai Tsukabishi ( Bleach ) In The Urahara Shop having Tea With Yamato. * Yamato ( Naruto ) Is Seen in Urahare shop having tea with Tessai * Team Plasma Grunts ( Pokemon ) -Seen in Black City Battling Hugo * Hugo ( Pokemon ) Seen battling Two Team plasma Grunts. * Rangiku ( Bleach ) Seen In 10th Division Office During Trancision * Keigo ( Bleach ) Seen In Fujimi Academy Ruing From Zombies * Mr. Satan ( Dragon Ball Z ) Seen in World martial Arts Tournament Fighting Ikkaku * Ikkaku ( Bleach ) Seen in World martial Arts Tournameny Fighting Mr.Satan * Matsuda ( Death Note ) Seen in Chapter 1 and The One Earth Progule. * Aizawa ( Death Note ) Seen in One Earth Progule * Ryuk ( Death Note ) Seen In One Earth Progule. * Sanji ( One Piece ) Seen in Konaha Working at the Ramen Shop. * Shikamaru ( Naruto ) Seen along with Rock Lee and Usopp at the Ramen Shop eating * Rock Lee ( Naruto ) Seen along with Shikamaru adn Usopp eating at the Ramen Shop. * Usopp ( Naruto ) Seen along with Rock Lee and Shikamaru eating at the Ramen Shop. * Marucho Marakura ( Bakugan) Seen in Chapter One Story Mode: 1. Chapter One L 2. Chapter Two Ash and Pikachu 3. Chapter Three Ichigo 4. Chapter Four Light Yagami 5. Chapter Five Naruto 6. Chapter Six Kohta Hirano 7. Chapter Seven Insurgency Saskue 8. Chapter Eigth Insuregnecy Luffy 9. Chapter Nine Insurgency Vegeta 10. Chapter Ten Insurgency/Reigme Edward Elric 11. Chapter Elven Sailor Moon 12. Chapter Twleve Insurgnecy Bobobo 13. Chapter Thirteen Goku Triva: * One Earth is the Universe called in Injustice gods among us: One Earth Cosutme are for those were on Nither side in the Game. * Please do not Rage if one of your favourites are killed in the story. * I May soon Finsish this game up due to interest with other project but i can give develpoment to someone else with they want this. Category:Spin Off's Category:Games Category:Created by Owen Hardy Category:PC games Category:Playstation games Category:Xbox games Category:Wii games Category:Netherealms Studios Category:Warner Bros Games Category:Midway Games